Šantićeve pjesme 1897
GRIVNA Kupiću ti zlatnu Divnu Nek' se niže, ružo b'jela, Oko tvoga grla b'jela, Pa kad skočiš, sele laka, Neka čini, cika, caka, Cika, caka! Kupiću ti zlatnu Divnu A u biće slova Od bisera, Ovaj darak onaj dade, što pred tvojim sjajem pade, I što sniva bez pokoja Do dva mila oka tvoja! Kupiću ti zlatnu Divnu A svi snovi, želje moje Nek' u zlatnoj stoje, Nek' ti šapću blago, ti'o: "Zoro moja, danče mio, Slatki raju moj, Do groba sam tvoj, pa tvoj!..." MAJCI Nikad više, nikad više Ti me nećeš blago zvati, Nikad više tvoje ruke Zagrljaj mi neće dati. Nikad više, majko moja, Ja ti neću glasa čuti, Nit' će sinak na tvom njedru Počinuti, odahnuti. Tvoj poljubac, svet i mio, Sledila je samrt kobna, - Od vjernoga sina tvoga Otrgla te humka grobna. Hladno ti je... I meni je Bez ljubavi, bez tvog krila, Kô da nikad moja duša Ogrijana nije bila. Sve je pusto, nikog nema Što mi može pokoj dati, Nema onog kog sam zvao Slatkom riječju "mila mati". Nema, nema... Svijet je malen - Tvoja ljubav viša mi je, Jedna iskra njena I od sunca ljepše grije. Tek pod njenim blagim žarom Ja sam lako tiče bio, Imô krila, pa pod nebom Raj i slatki život pio. Sve mi bješe vedro, sjajno, Kao milost oka tvoga; U ljubavi tvojoj, majko, Osjećô sam svetost boga. Osjećo sam da je život Nepregledno polje cvjetno, A ja čedo razdragano Što po njemu trči sretno. A sad, majko, sve je pusto, Nema sunca da me grije, Nema tvoje blage riječi Da me pita kako mi je. Nema, nema... Crna java Žalosna mi slova piše: Da te nikad, majko mila, Zagrliti neću više... Nikad više... Tek na nebu, Pred svetog raja, Ja ću opet mirno snivat Usred tvoga zagrljaja NA GROBLJU Hladno mi je... Hladno mi je... Proljeća mi duša želi, - Al' proljeća moga nema, Cvjetovi su moji sveli. O, kako je strašna java, Kako li me kivno prati! Ni to sunce s neba plava Ne može mi dana dati. Svud je ponoć, mrak i tama, Kud mi suzno oko gledne, - Kao da mi dušu slama Grdni teret sante ledne. Ja bih htio ubrisati S mutnog oka suze ove, Al' ko može meni dati Mjesto suza sreće nove? Niko! Niko! Sve je svelo Što sam svojom srećom zvao, - Ja sam svoje srce vrelo U grob hladni zakopao; Srce svoje: brata svoga, Dva cvijeta - seje dvije, Majku milu - milost boga, Nju - to blago najsvetije. Od do Sumorna me tuga kreće, Iz sna zovem svoje mile, Al' ni jedno meni neće... Tek što katkad šum preleti I nada mnom lako mine, Kao da mi glasak sveti S neba šalju duše njine. Ja ga slušam, a iz grudi Otimlje se uzdah jadni, Pa s jecanjem k nebu bludi, A ja stojim kô hladni... POD NAŠIM KROVOM Soba mi je topla, žar iz peći grije, Ali moje srce tako hladno biva Kao da ga sobom mračna ploča krije, Pa svelo i pusto san turobni sniva; Il' kô da je davno trgnuto iz grudi, Pa nevoljno, jadno tumara i bludi I plače na grobu što mu sreću skriva. Soba mi je topla, al' kroz srce moje Hladni boli stižu i očaj se kreće, Al' u njemu hrami oboreni stoje I tuga se svija gdje je cvalo cvijeće; Kao ponoć ledna što se širi sada, I ono je mračno, zračak slatkog nada Tu provalu pustu obasjati neće. Tek spomeni mili, što se dušom roje, Za čas slatkim sankom zavaraju tugu, I ja opet gledam vedro nebo svoje, I trepet sunašca, i šarenu dugu; Iz svakog mi kuta radovanje kliče, Po stazama mojim samo cvijeće niče, A duša mi pjeva kô slavuj u lugu. Pod našijem krovom rajska milost bdije, Slatkim nam se glasom mila mati javlja, - Ona nam je sunce što nas toplo grije, Mi cvjetovi njeni, puni svježeg zdravlja; Na njezino krilo kupimo se redom, A ona nas gleda blagijem pogledom I sa blagoslovom na nas ruke stavlja. Kô u lisnom gaju kad poju slavuji, Pa se slatki žubor s vjetrićima goni, I pod našim krovom sve veselo bruji I radosna šala kroz dvoranu zvoni; Mi jurimo trkom i tamo i amo, Ne stajemo, niti za taj umor znamo, Kô leptir kad kruži rosni cvijetak oni... Al' sve za čas vidim, i java se vrne, A iščezne sanak uspomena moji', I opet mi srce, posred tmine crne, Kô razoren oltar, pogruženo stoji. Pod našijem krovom sad je gluho doba, Moje milo, drago sve je žrtva groba. Crna smrt se kezi, boga se ne boji... *** Jednom danku Na uranku, Kraj potoka, bistra vrela, Pohvali se ruža bijela: Što je cvijeća i što cvati, Sve što znade mirisati, Da se njojzi klanjat mora Sa mirisa i ljepote. To začuo, pa se ote Lagan vjetrić savrh gora, Oteo se, uzvio se, Pa dodirnô ruse kose Čeda mog; S njih slađani miris svio, Pa ružici odletio Usred njedra bijelog. Ruža prenu, Suncu glenu, Suncu ode uzdah njeni, Pa od stida ruža ranka, Bijela ruža mirisanka, Pred vjetrićem porumeni. *** O, ne sklanjaj milo lice S prozora ti visokoga, Pusti nek me ozgo zgrijeva Svijetli odsjaj lica tvoga. Tako sunce sa visina U dolini cvijetak grije, A on strepi, žudi, želi, Pa slađani život pije. O, pa čuj me, sunce sjajno, Pred kojijem žudno stojim: Gri' me, gri' me sa visina Rajskim plamom - okom tvojim! *** Što ste stale, Tice male? Gdje je ona pjesma vrla? Il' su sada Srca mlada U grudi nam obamrla? "Naše pjesme žive stoje, Al' sad ćuti, tiše, tiše: Mi slušamo čedo tvoje Kako u tvom srcu diše". *** Mirno ćute usne tvoje, Ne miču se ruže majske, - Al' u tvome oku stoje Ispisane riječi rajske. Tako sunce tajnu krije Na visini neba vedra: Ono ćuti, ali grije Mladom cvijetu mlada njedra. *** Ja sam suncu darovao Ljubav svoju - srce svoje; Zlatni zračak s neba pao, Pa zemljicu ljubnuo je: Iz sna mrtvog zemlja prenu, Bistar potok gorom krenu, Zašumiše hitri vali, Krila diže vjetrić mali, Spletoše se lisne grane; Kroz sva polja, kroz sve strane Slavuj pjevnu, pjesma kliče, Rosa blisnu, cvijeće niče, Pa zagrli liske svoje S milom dušom drage moje. *** Od sreće sam suze lio Na samotni cvijet. U suzama tvoj lik bio. Malen leptir ožednio, Pa umorna krila svio Na samotni cvijet; Htjede piti, al' mu ne dô Nježni cvijet: Kad u drobnim suzam' zgledô Tebe, moje milo čedo, Jednim dahom duše svoje Drobne suze ispio je Nježni cvijet. *** Ako hoćeš pjesme moje Da su radost srca moga, Ne sretaj me hladnim gledom, Ni oblačkom s čela tvoga. Budi uvijek ruža mila, Što je puna slatke sreće, Što miriše kad je vjetrić Na razgovor tajni kreće. Ja sam kao tica ona Što s proljećem srce greje, Al' kad hladnu zimu sretne, Izgubi se, nestane je... *** Vi krasne, jasne zvjezdice, Dajte mi zrake sjajane, Da svijem vijence zlaćane Na divno čelo zlata mog. "Ne smijemo, dragi poznanče: Naše bi zrake minule Kad bi pred njima sinule Milosti njenih očiju". Ti plavo more široko, Pruži mi biser Svom čedu, svojoj ljubavi, Da nižem nizak divotni. "Ne smijem, dragi poznanče: Ja sam ti čedo vidio, Moj bi se biser stidio Na bijelom grlu labuda". LJUBAV Kad utone jasnog dana Blagi sjaj; Kad zašumi vjetrić s grana, Pa se gubi preko strana Kô lagani uzdisaj; Kada zlatan mjesec ti'o Svrh mračnog blisne, Kad obasja gore lisne, Pa slavuja glasić mio Probudi se i zatrese, - U to doba Dvije ploče na dva groba Otvore se, A iz mraka, ispod ploče, Dva kostura gori kroče, Pa uzanom stazom Dva kostura sjenke blijede. Ćute, Sjenke blijede, A kad stignu mjestu onom Gdje srebrni talas bije Gorskog vrela, Gdje se s granom grana splela, U osami noći tije Jedno drugom žurno stižu, Sure im se ruke dižu, Pa se sklope i zaškripe, - O grudi se grudi lome U poljupcu nijemome. U zanosu sreće tije Dršću, strijepe sjenke dvije, Pa kô strasti kad prekipe, Kosti sijevnu i progore, I u modri plam se stvore. A uz žubor bistrog vrela, Probude se čudni glasi: Šapat, smijeh i uzdasi Srca svela Koji kunu sudbu, boga Strašnim jadom bola svoga, Da ih notnji vjetri sklone U duboke gore one... A kad povrh mirnih sela Probudi se zora bijela, Kada rani dan zasvijetli I zapoju prvi pijetli, Iz zanosa, slatke žudi Trzaju se kosti one I njihove prazne grudi Razdvoje se, i plam klone, I put staze Tajno slaze, Lako Dva kostura - sjenke blijede. A kad stignu grobu, koji Pravijekove broji, U dubinu tmine puste Pod hladne se ploče spuste; A po groblju vjetrić piri, Bršljan trepti, trava miri, I, kô suze, rosa čista Na pločama hladnim blista... ŠTO TE NEMA?... Kad na mlado poljsko cv'jeće Biser niže ponoć nijema, Kroz grudi mi želja l'jeće: "Što te nema, što te nema?" Kad mi sanak pokoj dade I duša se miru sprema, Kroz srce se glasak krade: "Što te nema, što te nema?" Vedri istok kad zarudi U trepetu od I tad duša pjesmu budi: "Što te nema, što te nema?" I u času bujne sreće I kad tuga uzdah sprema, Moja ljubav pjesmu kreće: "Što te nema, što te nema"... PUSTA NOĆI... Pusta noći, šta mi tako mami Mutan pogled u dubine tvoje? Sve daljine kriju se u tami, A nebesa pod koprenom stoje. Nigdje zraka od zvijezda sjajni', K'o smrt hladna da ih rukom tinu, - Samo sjenke i duhovi tajni Kroz noć blude, jave se i minu. Sve je pusto; k'o da vječnost stenje I pritiska jedan teret sinji, - Teški sumor duh i misli veže, A dosada mori ih i kinji... Oj, ta gdje si, mjesečino plava? Gdje si, pjesmo iz zelena luga? Al' sve šuti i u smrti spava, - Svud je ponoć i duboka tuga... Al' što vrisnu srce moje, što li Hladna strava zače se u duši? Što se suza s mutnog oka proli, A jecanje davi me i guši?... U daljini kuda tama bludi, Vidim sliku nebesku i blagu: Gladne zmije piju joj iz grudi Svetu krvcu, i život, i snagu. Sjajni v'jenac s božanskog joj čela Pak'o gazi, kida ga i pljuje, A od biča, što je zloba splela, Nad njom fijuk s užasom se čuje... Grdni povor bestidnijeh duša Sve je bliže do ponora goni; Ona šuti i sa bolom sluša Glas sudbine što nad njome zvoni. I već kleca, posrće i pada Kao Gospod na vrhu Golgote, A iz oka, puna ljutog jada, Krvava se jedna suza ote... Al' ko vidi onu suzu, ko li Čuje kletvu što je ona sprema?... Mrtvo nebo... a na zemlji doli Molitva joj utočišta nema... Tužna sliko, kojoj demon uze Sjajnu svjetlost i vijenac s glave, Vojvodino Svetitelja Save, I ja s tobom, evo, lijem suze!... Vojvodino, domovino moja, Majko moja, što mi život dade, Srušen padam u naručja tvoja, S tvojim jadom da dijelim jade! Tvome plaču iz bolova sveti' Moja duša istu suzu sprema, - S tvojom kletvom moja kletva leti Strašnom nebu, jer tu Boga nema... NEVINAŠCU K'o najljepše sunce na proljetnom danu Tvoj osmejak blagi snaži me i grije; - A u slatkom sanku tvoja duša pije Iz božije ruke anđeosku hranu. Ja vidim anđelka kako s pažnjom bdije I nad tobom drži svetog mira granu; U kol'jevci tvojoj, u malenom stanu, Tvoje carstvo mirno uzano ti nije... No kad prođu dani, koji brzo lete, Da l' će tvoje srce za tu čednost znati I u sebi hranit' zrak istine svete? Hoće li te tada blagosiljat' mati? Hoće li ti sužanj da vijence plete Ili će te novim tiraninom zvati?... NE MOGU... Ja nikada tebe mrziti ne mogu Tebe, b'jeli sv'jete, kom je mnogi dao Ime crnog pakla, a na podsmjeh Bogu, Što te svetom mišlju uskrsnuti znao. Ne mogu te mrzit'! Tu pod nebom tvojim Ja osjećam ljubav, što me s tobom spaja, Ja pred tvojim likom s pobožnošću stojim Kao čisti anđ'o pred dverima raja. Jest, na brzoj struji, kojom život brodi, Često ispih pehar pun jada i tuge, - Al' kad zlatno sunce na nebu se rodi, Il' kad spazim tamo veličanstvo duge; Kad proljeće mlado darove donese I kad rosom prespe ljubičice plave, Pa se s lakom ševom duša mi uznese Daleko, daleko, u visine plave: Ja u tome času zaboravim bole I sve suze majke, što ih duša roni, Moje usne šapću, tiho Boga mole, I ja čujem kako glas nebesa zvoni. Pa utješen vjerom zagrlit' bih htio Nebo, sunce, brda zavičaja moga, Pa da s njima zborim i šapućem ti'o I ljubim ih tako do izdaha svoga! JUNACIMA Najljepši v'jenac, koji je splela Boginja slave u hramu svom, Blista i sjaje sa vašeg čela, Dični junaci, vi krvi vrela, Što sveto teče za mili dom! Ta koja srce osjeća više Od vašeg srca, od ognja svog?! - Božanstvom blagim duša vam diše Jer vaša snaga nevolju briše I s njom se rađa svjetlosti Bog! Vaše se oko smrti ne boji, S prsima golim stupate njoj; Na vašem čelu sloboda stoji, I teško, teško onome, koji S lancima jurne boginji toj! Narodi mnogi danas bi stali U pustom groblju pep'o i prah, Nit' bi se svojim imenom zvali, Da vi nijeste svu krvcu dali Na slavu rodu, a vragu na strah! Slava vam, slava, junaci sveti, Ponose dični naroda svog! U strašnom času, kad propast leti Da sruši oltar djedova sveti': Desnicu svetu diže vam Bog!